


Lost Collection Of New Requests(Undertale)

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Series: Lost Collection Of New Requests [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Requests, error!sans - Freeform, prompts, there may be more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Summary: I do not own undertale!!But here’s a collection of one shots and such!(If any of the lost Collections have [part 1] on their title that means that the only one you can take of that miniseries. You’ll have to go and expand from there!
Relationships: Sascest
Series: Lost Collection Of New Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662151
Kudos: 1





	1. Lost Collection Of New Requests

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own undertale!!!

Whatcha want, I'll have ready! I'll try to update at least once a week or more. If there is no update it's because something came up so be patient, i'll double next weeks!

Amaya: I got nachos!* accidentally spills them and then starts crying*

........Whelp, not like she like she's gonna stop anytime soon. So request, request, request and rememeber!


	2. Sure, kid, sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own undertale

Overtale!sans x Toriel for a colleague

Sans was getting more and more worried by the day. And each day he had seen her, the object in his pocket would have felt heavier. He had wanted, oh so badly wanted, to have the chance to ask her to be his forever. Now the time will never come to be. Those things that had murdered her in cold blood? All because she was a monster? They had three months community service. And all that his Tori had helped and cared for? All they have are memories and the sadness of being unable to see her for years until they either dusted or died. He would have gone after those fools if it wasn't for the fact that Toriel would have wanted someone to look out for Frisk. 

Frisk had lost the ability to reset after a year of being on the surface. They cried and cried about how if they could reset, they could have saved her. He told them that she'd have wanted them happy. Nowadays, he and the kid tend to fall asleep on the couch together because they both will wake up in tears about memories from the past. Sans felt a tug on his hoodie. He looked over to see what was technically his adopted kid.

'Can we go visit mom today?'

"Sure, kid, sure."


	3. Project 3.0

Warning {*There is foul language*}

Amaya's story. Requested by 123cat9(On wattpad)

Amaya sat eagerly in a cold, damp, bare cell as she awaited her 'mother.' It was Wednesday! That means Tacos and nachos day! The one day she can go outside. The one time she can see her mom! Her mom told her that she had to go here because she'd be safer. What she didn't know was that she was here going through these experiments that could end in her death and her mother let it happen because the scientists were paying her mother a thousand dollars per day Amaya is alive. They wanted to test how strong a green soul could be against monster dust. Footsteps coming closer made her perk up more. But it wasn't her mother.

"Damn brat. Did you forget again!" Amaya then remembered what else today was. "You better not cry!" Too late. Tears pricked her eyes. It was the 30th of April! Her birthday. Today wasn't going to be happy after all. She started to sob as she was dragged out and taken to get ready for her tests.

\---------------------------------time skip (this is all while monsters were underground)----------------------

On her Seventeenth birthday she escaped. Her hate for the human and the dust from the monsters made her SOUL gray. Time to get revenge.

First: I need new clothes.

Second: Get some tacos.

Lastly: Party!

She stole a grey hoodie, a white with black stripes t-shirt, a pair of regular jeans, and combat boots. She tied her long black hair up and looked in the crack mirror she was using in the abandoned house she found. Her pink eyes swelled with tears as she roared with laughter. She got away that easily. Her sanity had been chipped away little by little in that place as she planned her escape. Now there was barely any left. She smiled wider. "I'm gonna get some more tacos."

\---------------------Timeskip... AGAIN!--------------------

"Errrrrrroooooooooorrr!" She called. "I wanna help destroy an AU! ERRROOOORRR!"

"Duh-damn brAt." She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"You know you love me." Error growled at her.

"LeT's juh-just Go."

"OKa~y."

\--------------------------------Meeting Blueberry------------------------

"'It's not you' she says. 'It's me.' She says. BAH! She's just like the rest of them. He said the exact same thing as them. If she didn't like me she should have been ho~ HEY! Watch where you're going!" She yelled as she collided with a person a little bit shorter than her. 

"I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, AM SORRY! I HADN'T MEANT TO HARM YOU!" Amaya twitched.

"BLUEBERRIES ARE ALIVE! THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME~! I'M SO SORRY I'LL NEVER EAT ANOTHER BLUBERRY AGAIN! I PROOOOMIIIIIIISSSSE!" She screamed as she ran away. Underswap sans followed her worried she'd get hurt. Later, they were eating tacos and playing with puzzles.

\-----------------------------------Cherries are mean-------------------------

"You totally can't do it shrimp."

"I can TOO! AND I AM NOT SHORT! I'M FUN-SIZED!"

"Shrimp."

"GRRRRR."

"Well?" Underfell sans asked her.

"I can totally make a new friend, Cherry."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call me short."

"..."

"..."

"... Shorty."

"... Cherry."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaya sits in a restaurant that serves tacos staring at a Neko-skeleton with curiosity twinkling about her eyes. "Ar-are we friends? If so than TAKE THAT CHERRY! I CAN MAKE NEW FRIENDS! But if we're not then he wins..." Tears started sliding down her cheeks. She really wanted to have friends. She really hoped N swifty accepted her friendship.

"Of course we are friends, silly!" Amaya smiled.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"


	4. Underfell Bros: I’m Gonna Be The Scariest

Requested by lilpup2015(stupid mean doggies always chasing poor kitties)(user is on wattpad)

Papyrus watched from behind the trees as his brother told him to. Some of the older kids were surrounding his big brother, whom was panting and had a tooth knocked out.

"C'mon Sans. Where's the 'you can't hit me' attitude now?"

"Yeah! Didn't you say you could take one the four of us wimps all at once?" Sans' eye was glowing a bright red. He wanted to kill them but... 'Paps, he shouldn't see that.' "Oh, don't tell me you're still trying!" He summoned another blaster and shot it at them. He created some floating bones threw those at the other kids as well. Then one used some spears and one of the spears broke a part of his arm. It continued like that until he heard a muffled scream.

"Wha- Papyrus!" He cursed himself for being so stupid. One of the kids' friend had grabbed Papyrus and held a hand over his brother's mouth. Papyrus was shaking, tears pouring from his sockets as he struggled to free himself. He was so pathetic! He couldn't even protect himself so his brother could win! What else will he mess up?! His self-depreciating thoughts came to a halt once he heard his brother speak. "LET GO OF PAPYRUS!" 

One of the bullies stopped and pretended to think about it. "No. WE want to HURT you and seeing as you DON'T care if YOU get hurt, let's see if you care if your brother is." Sans' boney hands were slowly clenched into tight fists.

"I'll do anything, just please, leave Papyrus alone." The bullies stopped and after a quickly mumbled conversation, they agreed.

\-----------------------------.timeskip.--------------------

The bullies had left by now and because Sans' magic kept healing him while he took the beating, he was still at full health.

"I'm so sorry Sans! I was weak and- and I could have gotten you killed and-and-an- an-" Sans wrapped his arms around papyrus and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." After that the two brothers made their way back.

"Sans?"

"Huh? Whatchya need Paps?"

"Will... Will I ever be as strong as you."

"Oh, gee, Paps, I thought you already knew."

"Knew what?"

"You're not just gonna be the strongest, you're gonna be the greatest, most terrifying person ever! I can see it now. You'll be captain of the royal guard! I know it!"

"Really!"

"Yep!"

"Yay!"

\-----------------------------------time skip 15 years later-----------------------

Sans was right. Papyrus did become head of the royal guard.

"Hey Boss!"

"Yes Sans?" Papyrus asked, already annoyed.

"What do you call a tree made up of numbers?"

"I don't know Sans, what?"

"A geome-tree!"

"SANS!"


	5. I.. Uh Tripped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errorink------------------------------- Requested by Sparkle-Shine1234!
> 
> ~I'm so so sorry! It's just... Error is my favorite character so if you don't like it I request that you reconsider where your life is going.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you’ll notice a lot of chapters start with notes- I’m kind of uploading my stories from wattpad .

Error was NOT destroying AUs for once. Instead he was watching out for his favorite human whom was, right now, getting attacked by Ink for destroying his paintbrush again. He was in a bind. Either save the kid he accidentally made this way or let his crush kill the kid. Oh, right. You don't know. Okay, long story short- Error chased an alternate him(like Reboot but still a version OF ERROR not another Reboot) and that version of him got dusted by some human scientists in the original and the dust was used on Amaya. "YeP, m-my LiFe's-s in ruins."

"WAAAAAAAAH! PAINT DON'T HURT ME! PAINTYYYYYYY! I ONLY BROKE TWOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

... Damn it. Save the kid it is. Now... the question is how. How to save the damn brat without getting caught helping. The kid can only teleport every... one minute. One minute before the kid can leave without his help. So as Error was about to leave, he tripped over something. This something had happened to be a little blueberry helping a mischievous human get their "only true pairings" for the others Sanses. Of course, Error didn't see Blue and because of that he crashed into Ink sending them across the void with Error on top of Ink and their teeth connecting. As this happened Amaya ran towards Blueberry as the cheery skeleton snapped a picture. Once the two matchmakers were next to each other they blinked out to Horrortale in order to matchmake the next pairing on their list which would be Horror and Raspberry (swapfell). After Error and Ink got over the shock, Error had jumped up and backed away a few feet. 

"I-i-I? I dOn'T know? I... i-I uh, tr-tripPeD?" Error kept stumbling over his glitched words as Ink nearly doubled over laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I-i guess you really fell for me! Hahahahahahaha!" Error could feel his face heat up and he assumed that he could glow in the dark if he stayed any longer. So while Ink laughed, Error went to Outertale. "Oh-ok! Now to be serious for a moment Error I- Error? ERROR?!?!"

\------------------------Skipping hours of endless searching to when Ink finds Error-----------------

Error had fallen asleep without realizing it and Ink had found his glitchy crush/might be lover shivering and whimpering every other minute. Ink took out his recently fixed paintbrush and created a blanket big enough to fit the both of them. Ink then proceeded to wrap the both of them up before falling asleep himself. 

When Outer found them he made sure to take pictures and copy them before sending them to EVERY AU and one to Amaya(who gave him tickets to his Mettaton's show for Papyrus's birthday gift). 

\--------------------------Amaya and Blue, The Matchmakers bonus-----------------------

After successfully setting up eight different Sanses, the two decided that they were great at this job. And when Stretch turned on the television one day...

"You want to get some of your friends together?" Napstabot's voice rang out.

"Yis!" A grumpy looking Temmie said.

"Well then! Want no more! Call (###)###-#### And you can have professionals help you!"

"Hi! I'm the Magnificent Sans!"

"And I'm Amaya!"

"And together we'll bring all your OTPs to life!"

"Amaya and Blue, Matchmaker Extraordinaires! Once again! Call (###)###-#### to make your OTPs reality! Sponsored b----" Stretch was unable to finish it because he dropped the remote and accidentally changed the channel.


	6. I’m Telling Blueberry[part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent!error

Amaya: ACHOOOO I thi-achooo-nk you got me siiiiiick!*Turns green, puts hands over mouth, and runs out*

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Error was sitting in Outer!Sans' home as she sobbed. Her face was buried into Outer's coat as he tried to calm her down. She stopped destroying AUs because HE said he LOVED her! Said he wanted to be WITH HER FOREVER! Her sobs got even louder as she thought of what happened earlier.

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Error had just came back from her shopping trip in Overtale and placed the things she bought on the table... She was so excited! She and Ink had been together for five years, and then six more since he proposed to her. She lifted her shirt up a little to see a magic made stomach with a small soul inside. She just couldn't wait to tell him! 

She pulled her shirt back down and then proceeded to walk into the living room. 

"What...?" Tears started to fall as she whispered that one word. Her husband, HER HUSBAND, was on their couch making out with Lust. A sob broke free from her separating the two and making the look over.

"Er-error It is-" Error turned around and fled. She kept running until she was not only out of the hose but also into a clearing in the woods. She could hear Ink calling for her and opened a portal. She quickly hopped through and appeared right in front of Outer.

"He-hic-He CHEATED ON ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Outer was having a normal day in one of the pacifist runs, laying around n the couch not doing anything and then -WOOSH- in comes a crying female screaming that her husband cheated on her. Oh and by the way, this female happens to also be the one he has a slight romantic interest in. Hehhhhhhhhhh, there goes his day off. 

Now back to the present. He let her cry on his shoulder as he calmed her until she fell asleep. Outer then used his free hand to dial a number on his phone.

Riiiiiiiing

Riiiiiiiing

Riii- "Hello?" Outer heard some commotion in the background but chose to ignore it.

"Hey, Stretch? Is Blueberry there?"

"Yeah... why?" 

"Can you hand him the phone or put it n speaker?"

"Give me a sec." Outer heard a distant 'Sans! Can you come here?' He quietly wondered if Berry was cooking. "You're on speaker."

"HELLO OTHER ME! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANTED?" Outer had to pull the phone away as it blasted a loud noise.

"Actually it's about Error. Ink cheated on her." There was no response to what he had said. "Berry? Stretch? Are y-"

"Papy and I are coming over."

Click~

'Errr okay.' 

\----------------------------------------------------------=--------------------------------------------------

UCC: I've decided to make it a two parter mwehehehe!

Amaya: Uuuugh, shut up..... my head hurts.....

UCC: I'm calling Blueberry.


	7. Things I Hate the most

I wanted to write something that has been plaguing my mind for a while now. So here it is.  
——  
I hate them. They are always loud and yelling and demanding me to destroy an AU. While it's understandable, after all we'd all die if I didn't, they don't need to screech all the time.

I hate the AUs as well. So I don't really mind destroying them. Some of the AUs are made to suffer and they usually help me. But it was still a thankless job, what with InKy chasing after me all the time.

But I don't really mind the other things. Frisks are curious, Charas follow what frisks do, Sanses playing judge, jury, and executioner, or even the annoying dog being the annoying dog. He doesn't mind fighting with Ink or plotting with nightmare. Doesn't mind doing anything with Blueberry or watching the AUs. 

But what he hates the most is the Silence. 

It is extremely rare, but there are moments where the voices aren't screaming, where InKy isn't fighting him, where the AUs are okay, and Dream and Nightmare made up again(before they start fighting again). 

Where it's so quiet that all he can hear is his own movements and soul, his finger twitching, and the thoughts in his mind, his thought, become whispers of shame and guilt and self-loathing- just before everything returns to normal and the silence fades. 

He'd never destroy all the AUs because then he's only have silence.


End file.
